Elma one-shots (Elma x Everybody)
by otaku4laifu
Summary: Elma's interactions with the characters of Dragon maid. Some will be random and some will be sensual. Warning: Contains some suggestive scenes including yuri scenes too. Don't like don't click. Edit: I changed the name from "harem" to "one shots" but the title was not meant to be taken seriously in the first place. I confused readers with the word "harem"
1. Chapter 1

The brunette couldn't help but smile as she glanced at the time on the clock. It read "6:00".

"Ah she's going to be home very soon. I have to hurry."

She was preparing a feast fit for a king, or rather a dragon.

The girl quickly finished setting the table and went to take a shower.

While she was showering, she heard the door click open. The girl's heart raced, like it had always done when she heard that door click at directly 6:15 every day.

She hurried up the bath and dressed.

She slowly opened the bathroom door to see the love of her life lying on their couch.

"Welcome home Lady Elma, how was your day?"

The black haired programmer turned to face the brunette. "Tiring."

The younger girl just smiled and tilted her head.

"Would the Lady prefer to dine first or have a footbath?"

"Why can't I do both at the same time?" the programmer replied. She continued. "Just kidding. I ate some snacks on the way home so a footbath would be nice for now."

"I'll get right on it" the brunette replied.

"I told you already. I'm just a simple dragon. No need to treat me like I'm the Queen of England."

"You're my queen and you deserve to be treated that way" the younger girl replied.

"Well chop-chop" said Elma as she clapped her hands playfully.

"Sorry Ma'am. Give me a few minutes will you?"

She returned with a bucket of warm water and some other items for the footbath.

"Does the Lady wish me to give her feet a massage?"

"Yes please!"

The girl got down to it.

"GGRRRRR" The girls were interrupted by the roaring of the dragon lady's tummy.

Elma blushed.

"I think the Lady is ready for her dinner" the brunette commented in her usual soft-spoken voice.

Elma entered the dining area and began to drool. She beheld a feast fit for a king. To her surprise, the table was laden with all kinds of Asian cuisine.

"This…oh my god…Where do I start?" the dark haired woman said as she circled the dining table, her blue eyes piercing every dish.

"Anywhere you like, Miss Joui."

"I guess I can start from this end-No but that should be left for last."

"I think you should start from the left and work your way down from there."

"Go-good idea" replied an embarrassed Elma Joui. The girl had secretly adored her master's embarrassed look.

When both women had finished having dinner, the maid fanatic stood up to clear the table. Elma burped loudly, six times in a row. She continued sitting on the chair, completely lazy to get up.

As she watched her maid girlfriend take the dishes to the sink, she noticed the girl was wearing lace pantyhose along with the maid outfit she would usually wear.

"Someone's feeling naughty tonight" said Elma smugly. The other girl turned around but did not say anything in response.

Elma finally got up and approached her maid girlfriend from behind. The girl was happily washing the dishes and humming a classical tune which Elma was familiar with. She circled the girl's waist from behind.

"Georgie-san, what would I do without you?"

"La-Lady Elma, pl-please I-I'm not ready"

"Oh yes you are. Your lace-patterned pantyhose tells me so." In the wink of an eye the stronger woman spun the girl to face her, as she held her in her arms.

"Hm how should I reward my loyal and cute maid?" Elma said in a low tone.

Georgie Saikawa's body was on fire. Her entire body flushed and Elma could feel Georgie's warmth against her own skin.

The programmer began to loosen the buttons of the 17 year old's yellow Victorian-style maid outfit.

The elder Saikawa sister was still nervously trembling in her master's arms as she undressed her.

Elma brought her face closer to the girl's neck. "The lady does not wish that her maid be so tense around her, especially during such tender moments."

"I-I'm sorry Ma'am" the brunette whispered.

When the girl was only in her underwear, the older woman parted the soft brown bangs on her forehead.

"You're beautiful. But why are you still shy?" she told the girl, who was mostly innocent about such levels of intimacy. Elma on the other hand, had years of experience, possibly _thousands_ of years!

She intertwined her right palm with the blushing brunette. "It's okay to be braver in front of me Georgie. This is only between the two of us, remember?"

"Sorry again, Ma'am" this time the girl's voice came out like a low moan.

"Why are you apologizing? I want you to do the same to me."

The girl understood and shakily unbuttoned the programmer's black blazer, which had white sugar stains on them.

When she reached the last button, she gently but nervously undressed her girlfriend- something which she had never done before in the 5 months, they had been together.

Her green eyes were drawn to the two large, wobbling spheres that bulged from Elma's open blazer and dangled, tantalizingly. The girl had to control herself from getting a nosebleed.

"Go ahead. Take off the rest" Elma said gently.

The moment Elma was in her bra and panties, she pushed Georgie's back to the kitchen counter and kissed her deeply. She was using so much force that Georgie had somehow ended up on top the counter. Elma climbed atop Georgie, like a lion to its prey.

"Now, about that reward"

…


	2. Elma's kindness

The harmony dragon was happily strolling through the streets of her new hometown on earth.

"Crepes! fresh and tasty crepes here!"

Her head turned to face the crepes van. As if she was in some sort of trance, she found herself gliding towards the van, totally unaware of the drool at the corner of her mouth.

"I'll have three please!" she said.

She quickly paid the vendor his money and collected three neatly wrapped crepes.

...

"Uh I don't have any change" she glanced to her left to see two familiar faces.

Riko Saikawa and Kanna Kamui were out on an afternoon stroll together. Elma assessed the situation. Kanna frowned.

"It's ok Saikawa. We'll get crepes the next time we pass by here."

Elma felt her heartstrings being tugged. If it's one thing she knew, it was that not being able to afford food was a dilemma for anyone- human and dragon alike! She even felt a little guilty that she had three crepes all to herself and the girls, none.

The disappointed girls were beginning to walk away.

"Uh are you girls getting through?"

They both turned around.

"Lady Elma" said Kanna as she looked at the harmony dragon questioningly.

"You can have one Kanna and your friend can have one" Kanna's aqua blue eyes lit up. Her mouth formed a silent "Ohhhh"

Elma handed each girl a crepe of her own and kept one for herself.

What the little dragon girl did next took Elma by surprise. Kanna put her arms around Elma's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Lady Elma! I'd be forever grateful."

The older dragon blushed. "Hey, it's just a crepe. And after all, you and Miss Kobayashi did help me in my time of need" she said while rubbing the back of her head. Kanna was the first to get cream bread for Elma when she had nearly passed out from hunger at Kobayahi's apartment.

Elma knew it was a little thing she had done but seeing the genuine happiness on the child's face was enough to brighten her day. However she knew in her heart that she could never return the kindness that Miss Kobayashi showed to her when she arrived on Planet Earth.


	3. Elma x Iruru

**A/N: Many thanks to Jss2141 for this idea and the support. I'd actually like to thank all my readers for the support. Please don't forget to review.**

* * *

Elma was tired. She had a long day at work. As she climbed her apartment stairs, she was thankful to finally be at home. As she approached her apartment door, she saw a little girl sitting at her door.

Upon reaching her apartment, she saw it was none other than Iruru- the dragon who she and Tohru had to prevent from destroying this world. Iruru wasn't a girl. She was the same age as Torhu, only she was shorter and looked more immature.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Elma said clearly annoyed. She didn't want to be dealing with this after a tiring day of work.

"Lady Elma, I wish to become a maid, to serve a master and I have chosen you."

The Harmony dragon was surprised. How is it that a powerful chaos dragon like Iruru want to serve as a harmony dragon's maid? Surely the world has gone mad.

"WHAT?! Why me?"

Iruru stood up to face Elma. "Tohru has told me of the countless times you have battled her to a standstill, so if you can match her in power, you're more than worthy enough to be my master er… mistress"

"I don't need one. Wait, aren't you living with Miss Kobayashi?"

Iruru got up and dusted the black dress she was wearing. Her scales transformed into a French maid outfit. Iruru's bare chest was exposed. The outfit barely covered her voluptuous breasts. Her thighs were on display and her legs were covered in fishnet stockings. She was now wearing stiletto heels. She had a little brush in her hand that she waved.

Elma's jaw dropped. "What kind of outfit is that?! Not even Tohru would wear something like that."

Iruru's smile changed to a frown. "But I thought you would have liked it."

Elma folded her arms. "Like it? What I like is modesty. So did Kobayashi throw you out or something?"

The women were still in the dimly lit hallway for Elma was hesitant to open her door and let the unruly chaos dragon into her home.

"Uh well, about that. As you know, I am not as young as Kanna to go to the humans' educational institution. And I don't know about human labour so I asked Lady Tohru what to do. She told me that I can serve as someone's maid but since Kobayashi already has a maid, there won't be a place for me."

"I see. So you came here instead?" Elma asked unimpressed.

Iruru did a little curtsy to Elma. "Please let me be your maid, and you, my mistress."

Elma thought about it for a while. She did owe Miss Kobayashi since it was she who had helped her adjust to this world and understand human labour.

 _Well if I take off Iruru from Miss Kobayashi's hands, I will be helping out Miss Kobayashi. Maybe this is my chance to repay her. But how would Iruru and I get along? If Tohru and I can't get along, how am I supposed to_ _ **live**_ _with Iruru?_

 _Does Iruru even know how to be a maid?_

Elma was lost in thought.

"Lady Elma?" Iruru looked at Elma who was staring at her with a tensed facial expression. She was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?"

Elma snapped out of her thoughts. She sighed and lowered her eyes to the chaos dragon. A stranger passing by would have thought they were mother and daughter even though they were around the same age.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a trial run. But first things first, you can't be my maid until you have changed that outfit." Elma eyed her from top to bottom.

Iruru's eyes lit up. "Oh really? YAY!" Iruru jumped for joy. Her breasts jiggled up and down.


	4. The glutton and Otaku (Elma x Takiya)

WARNNIG: STORY CONTAINS ELEMENTS OF A SEXUAL NATURE. READ AT YOUR OWN WILL.

"Hey Lucoa-san, you know where I could get those special hot spring eggs around here?"

The ex-goddess gave the harmony dragon a smirk. "Check the canteen. That's where I bought all those wrapped candies for Shouta-kun. Are you always hungry Elma?"

"No I'm not! Shut up!" she said. The two dragons were enjoying the hot springs trip they had planned together with Kobayashi and the crew. Tohru, Kobayashi, Kanna and Riko were all in their rooms but Elma and Lucoa had a difficult time convincing themselves to leave the comforting springs.

As her body calmed in the relaxing waters of the hot spring, Elma couldn't help but to think of food. It was no surprise food was always on the sea serpent's mind. After all, fish was her staple back in her homeland. However, after moving to the human's world, she encountered all types of delicious treats and cuisines she had never heard of but some, she longed to try.

She sighed. "Lucoa-san, I'll be leaving now. See you later." The woman put on a blue robe.

"See you and…" Lucoa blushed.

Elma was already out of the hot springs. She turned around to listen to the rest of Lucoa's speech.

"Don't forget to behave yourself" Lucoa said and winked at her.

Elma shook her head. "Heh what's that for? I'm the best-behaved dragon here."

Lucoa tilted her head and smiled again. "Elma, they're gonna run out of those eggs if you don't hurry."

"OH YEAH!" Elma said, already half-way to the canteen.

As she approached the shop, she saw a sign. It read : "Closed" She was disappointed. She had been looking forward to tasting them ever since she had read about them in the magazines.

 _"_ _Humans are a lazy race."_ She thought. _"Why can't they open for 24 hours of business?"_

It was near midnight. She heard the owls hooting and yawned. Elma began walking to the main building where her room was, only to see a tall slim man coming her way. As he neared her, she saw it was no other but her co-worker Makoto Takiya.

He gave her a polite smile as he passed her.

"Uh Takiya-san, if you're going to the canteen, it's already closed. I just checked."

Elma heard the man muttering something under his breath that sounded like "Oh. Well I guess Faf-kun can't get his mild curry."

Takiya turned around and was heading back to the rooms. Elma and Takiya were now awkwardly walking side-by-side. The dragon had never made much conversation with the otaku. She had always respected him but he was closer to Kobayashi and Fafnir and Elma did not want to intervene.

Takiya decided to break the ice between them. "Joui-san, are you enjoying the trip?"

Elma gulped and blushed. "Ye-yeah um Makoto-san. I am. Thanks for asking."

Elma swallowed again. She felt stupid for not asking him if _he_ was enjoying the trip.

They were already going up the stairs to the second floor where their rooms were.

"Um-Makoto-san, how do you find the trip so far?"

"It's great. I'm not much of an outdoorsy guy but this is fun. It was nice having all of you come with us."

Elma nodded. "The feeling's mutual." Her eyes accidentally glanced on Takiya's crotch. She saw something bulging from it.

She quickly looked away. The harmony dragon had never seen one before. She was well aware of humans' reproductive organs and was aware what happens when males are aroused.

The harmony dragon felt bad and even guilty for looking but she couldn't stop herself and stole another look. As Takiya walked, it bounced in his navy trunks and Elma's eyes followed its every bounce.

Elma did not know that she was unconsciously staring at Takiya's boner until Takiya cleared his throat. She snapped out of her staring. Elma had no choice but to continue walking with him because her room was near to Takiya's and Fafnir's.

The harmony dragon began to feel more and more guilty as lewd thoughts of touching and tasting it infiltrated her pure mind. She even felt a weird throbbing down there- something she had never felt in a long time as a sea serpent.

 _"_ _What's this am I feeling? It's not like… Could I have feelings for? What? But I work with him. I can't."_

She shook her head. Takiya glanced at the confused-looking woman beside him.

"Ok have a good night Joui-san. See you in the morning."

Elma was too deep in her thoughts to notice that they had already reached Takiya's and Fafnir's room.

Takiya took out the keys from his pockets. He was going to unlock the door but he felt like he was being watched. He used his peripheral vision to see his tensed co-worker with her hands stretched out and eyes glued to his crotch. The 26 year old, blushed bright red.

"Uh- Joui-san, are you ok?"

By now, Elma was drooling. "Must taste it" she said with a wide wicked grin.

Takiya hesitated and began backing a few steps away from the woman. But Elma was faster and her hands found the front of Takiya's navy trunks.

She began rubbing the bulge.

 _"_ _It's so hard."_

Takiya moaned. "Let's…take…this…inside." The otaku shakily opened his door while a curious Elma massaged his crotch.

When they entered the room, Takiya didn't see Fafnir. Takiya assumed he went to the men's room or was probably at the gaming arcade upstairs. Elma pushed Takiya onto the bed, all the while keeping a firm grip on her co-worker's bulge.

The two had the best fling of their lives.

A/N: I'm not going to write the porn parts lol. If someone is willing to do that, go ahead but please remember to credit me. Please review


	5. Elma x Kobayashi

ELMA X KOBAYASHI

A/N: Even though I called this a "harem" fic, it's technically not. The chapters in my fic were **NOT** meant to be connected to each other. Each chapter was intended to be Elma's interaction with another character from the show/manga. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. AND I WILL SHIP ELMA WITH WHO I WANT TO SHIP HER WITH. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, GO AND WRITE YOUR OWN FIC! Anyhow much love to the supporters of my fic so far, who have left reviews with **valid** and **constructive criticism**.

"Tohru's going to be so worried for me. I guess I'll give her a call and explain" Kobayashi said in her usual deadpan tone.

Elma listened to Kobayashi speaking with Tohru on the phone.

"H-Hi Tohru, how are you doing?"

…

"I see. Please be careful. Anyhow I'm just calling to tell you that I will be coming home late today. The deadline for our current main project is tomorrow and the entire office is staying back to complete it. You don't need to wait up on me. Everything's ok."

…

"See you Tohru." Kobayashi pressed the red button on her phone. Elma stopped looking at the redhead and turned to face her computer screen quickly because she didn't want Kobayashi to notice that she was listening to the entire thing.

." Elma saw the redhead walking over to her desk. "Elma, are you getting through with this line? It used to be difficult for me at first

"Yes Miss Kobayashi. It's a bit confusing but I am figuring it out."

"Ok Elma. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask."

Elma smiled. "Thank you again Miss Kobayashi."

"No prob." She watched the redhead return to her desk and resume working. She admired the way she focused on her work and gave everything her all. The harmony dragon was also tremendously grateful for all the help from Miss Kobayashi. The harmony dragon greatly respected people who were dependent, reliable and self-disciplined. Miss Kobayashi had all of those traits.

Elma resumed her work only to realize that she was stuck on one particular line of code. She couldn't continue anything until she had figured it out. She sighed and got up from her chair.

"Miss Kobayashi, I'm sorry to bother you but could you please help me out?"

"Sure." The redhead got up from her desk and walked to Elma's.

….

"So you understand it now Elma?"

"Yes. Thanks." Elma said quietly. Elma admired the humans' cooperation. She understood that if people worked together, they can achieve lots of things. And this was exactly what she was witnessing in the office. Everyone was busy clacking away at their computers. Some kept moving to and fro their co-workers' desks to solve problems. It was essential that they met the deadline. It would also mean a sweet bonus for all programmers- something Elma was looking forward to.

The redhead was just beginning to leave Elma's desk. "Going to get some more coffee, Elma" her tone more dragged out. Elma hadn't notice the bags under the girl's eyes until now. Her glasses were frosted. She looked worn out.

Elma thought fast. "Actually I'm going to get some myself. I'll make some for you. How do you like your coffee Miss Kobayashi?"

"Black" the redhead responded.

The dragon did not need coffee to stay up like the humans. It was practically useless to her but she lied to help out Miss Kobayashi in any way possible. Elma also felt that drinking coffee was a good way to blend in with the humans. She personally enjoyed going to coffee shops because their treats were delicious and also because they had a peaceful atmosphere for her to concentrate on her programming studies.

She went to the office kitchen and made the coffee for Kobayashi and some for herself.

 _"_ _I hope she likes it"_ Elma thought.

When she had given the redhead her coffee, she downed every drop with an 'Ahh' at the end.

This made Elma happy.

"Good work Elma. The coffee is great."

Elma blushed. "You're complimenting me?"

…

Elma was beginning to feel weary. She glanced at the time at the bottom right on her computer.

 _"_ _10:30. Only half an hour and I'm out of this place. Maybe I'll stop to get some hot ramen at Haruka-san's shop."_

 ** _BOOM BOOM!_**

Elma was startled. The man who sat near her was too. She looked at the window to see a flash of lightning in the sky. The thunder had roared again.

 _"_ _The gods are fighting_ " the dragon thought.

She got back to her work.

At 11 pm everyone was beginning to bail out of the office. She saw Miss Kobayashi leave her desk too.

"Mi-Miss Kobayashi" she called, while running to catch up to her co-worker.

"You're taking the train, I assume?"

"Yeah, aren't you?" Kobayashi asked.

"Yeah. I would normally walk but since it's so late I decided to take the train too."

The redhead thought. "Well since you're going that way, you and I would have to take the same train."

Elma's eyes lit up. "That sounds wonderful- uh I mean I'm glad to have the company." Elma blushed.

They both exited the building and headed for the subway.

To Elma's embarrassment, her stomached growled. "Oops, I had a light dinner. I was actually planning to stop by the ramen shop on the way home. They have so many flavours." As the dark-haired programmer spoke, she was drooling.

"Sure but let's make it quick" Kobayashi responded.

Elma took some time deciding what to order. She finally settled on the "sea-food special". She placed her order. Kobayashi insisted that she wasn't hungry and said that she had to save her appetite for Tohru's food when she gets home.

Elma happily downed the noodles.

When they resumed walking to the subway, they heard another boom and the rain began to pour. It started lightly but quickly turned into a heavy shower. Luckily Elma opened the blue umbrella she always carried in her purse.

Kobayashi nervously stood under it- both women relieved to be dry. Well Kobayashi wasn't. She had gotten a little wet. The redhead had a fit of sneezes as they continued walking to the train station.

"Achoo!" "Sorry Elma. I think I caught a cold."

"Oh that's bad. I hope you didn't" Elma said with a glint of worry in her tone.

The train ride only took 10 minutes but by the time they arrived in Oborozooka, it was pouring non-stop.

From the station, Kobayashi and Elma both had to walk to their apartments- with Elma's being much closer. The wind nearly blew away Elma's umbrella as she tried to have firm grip on it while ensuring not a drop of rain touched her selfless co-worker.

As Kobayashi walked with Elma, she began to feel dizzy. "I'm not…feeling that well."

"Huh what's wrong Miss Kobayashi?"

The red-head only sneezed.

"Are you sure you're going to make it home by yourself?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Elma."

Kobayashi felt her head spinning and gripped Elma's shoulder. The dragon gasped.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good. We're only 2 minutes away from my place. I think you should spend the night here until tomorrow when the storm has died."

 ** _BOOM_**

 ** _CRACKLE_**

Thunder roared and lightning flashed. Elma used one hand to hold the umbrella and she placed another around Kobayashi's neck to steady the woman.

The women finally reached Elma's apartment. Elma held onto Kobayashi while carrying her up the stairs. She turned the key to her door.

Elma's heart ached when she noticed that Kobayashi looked more worn out than earlier.

Elma let both of them in her apartment and shut the door.

"Elma, I'm going to leave. Tohru will be worried."

"No I can't let you leave in this state Miss Kobayashi. You are not well enough to walk home in this horrible weather. Why don't you call Tohru form here? You can use my phone."

Elma watched the redhead dial the number.

"Hello Tohru. It's me. I'm sorry to say but I can't make it home tonight. The storm is something but I don't think I would be able to walk home. Please don't be worried about me. I am in good hands."

…

"No it's ok. Really. You don't need to fly here. Just keep an eye on Kanna for me. Thanks a lot Tohru."

…

"Bye."

Kobayashi put down the phone.

"I'm going to make some tea" Elma said.

While Elma made the tea, she thought _"Tohru is really concerned for Miss Kobayashi. She really does love her. I have never had someone worry for me like that. Miss Kobayashi is a lucky person but she deserves it."_

Elma returned to the guest room with two cups of tea. She handed her co-worker one. As she did, her hand lightly brushed against Koabayshi's hand.

"Oh my god Miss Kobayashi! You're burning up" Elma exclaimed. The dragon placed the back of her palm on her co-worker's forehead.

 _"_ _Wait. She's having a fever. But how do humans treat this sort of condition? What should I do?"_

Suddenly the dragon remembered that the peppermint flavor tea she had bought was good for colds. She clearly remembered that it was written on the box.

"Oh yeah! Miss Kobayashi, don't drink this tea. I'm going to make you a cup of special peppermint tea for that cold."

Elma dashed to her kitchen and made the peppermint tea for her co-worker. She returned to the guest area and handed her the cup.

When she was done drinking the tea, she asked her "Um Miss Kobayashi, do you want to lie down?"

"N-no it's fine Elma. I'm ok."

Elma became persistent. She knew that the woman was lying. She could never let Kobayashi spend the night sleeping on her couch when she has a cold. Elma thought she needed a warm bed.

"Miss Kobayashi, I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay out here until morning." She swallowed. "You should sleep with me on the bed. But-but if you don't want to, it's ok too."

Koabayshi sneezed. "I'll take you up on that offer."

Elma was secretly happy. She couldn't believe that she would be sharing her bed with Miss Kobayashi.

The harmony dragon led the woman to her bedroom.

"Please make yourself comfortable."

Kobayashi lied down. Elma pulled the warm blanket over Kobayashi.

"Your clothes- it's still wet. Maybe you should change into something dry or you would risk getting yourself more ill."

"Thanks Elma, you're doing enough already."

"Oh please, it's just a change of clothing. You don't need to be so modest, Miss Kobayashi."

Elma reached in her closet and pulled out a blue sweater- something similar to what the redhead wore on her days off from work.

She handed it to Kobayashi and exited the room so that the woman could change in private. Elma poured some tea for herself. When she was done, she returned to the bedroom. She noticed Kobayashi was trying hard not to fall asleep because she was continuously blinking er eyes.

Elma changed her scales from work attire to pajamas quickly and climbed on to her side of the bed.

"Miss Kobayashi, don't you think you should get some rest?"

The redhead turned to face Elma. "Thank you for helping me Elma."

Elma blushed. "It was no worries. You never hesitate to help me. You're always such a kind and reliable person."

It was Kobayashi's turn to blush.

Elma continued. "I admire you a lot. For a human, you are great." The dragon wanted to tell her more. She wanted to tell Miss Kobayashi how she really felt about her. She knew in all the months she was working with the redhead, her admiration had turned into a crush. But she also knew that if she came clean, she would have to face Tohru and worst of all- she'd risk her friendship with Miss Kobayashi.

Kobayashi slowly closed her eyes. Elma realized the woman had fallen asleep.

Elma leaned in closer to the redhead's face. She thought it was now or never. She brought her lips to Koabayshi's heated forehead and gently planted a kiss on it.

 _"_ _Get well Miss Kobayashi."_


	6. BreastMa nurses Kanna

A/N: Yep, this chapter is just as the title sounds. Honestly it's one of my shitpost chapters that I just had to write. This looks like material for a quality (teehee) hentai doujinshi- I'm surprised there is only one doujin with breastfeeding from MKDM character. Let's get right into the shit! Warning: story also includes lewding of the dragon loli.

 **Chapter Text**

Kanna Kobayashi (formerly Kamui) was home completing her homework for the next day.

The doorbell rang. Kanna left her work and opened the door.

"Good afternoon Kanna-chan. I was just passing here and thought I would drop in to speak with Tohru on a very important matter. Is she home?"

"No Lady Elma, she's not, neither Kobayashi."

"Oh I see" Elma frowned.

Elma was about to turn away to leave when Kanna tugged at her pencil skirt.

Elma looked a little surprised. "What's wrong?" she asked the Goth loli.

"It's nothing" Kanna replied as she stared down at her shoes, nervous to make eye contact with the much older dragon.

Elma now had a concerned look on her face. "Um- are you sure?"

"Lady Elma, I want you to breastfeed me."

Elma's mouth was wide open in shock.

A few moments after, she asked "Kanna, don't you have food to eat?"

"Ye-but-sometimes I long for breastmilk because it fills me up. My mother used to nurse me but she told me I was becoming a nuisance to her since I constantly asked her to nurse me." Breastmilk was one thing that satisfied Kanna's hunger for _hours_. Other human food made the young dragon even more hungry- not to mention the bugs which she would often consume.

"Wh-what?" Elma was clearly confused.

"Lady Tohru would nurse me whenever I asked her but she's grocery shopping with Kobayashi and I'm seriously hungry."

Kanna's tummy grumbled loudly at the thought of consuming Tohru's warm and delicious breast milk.

" _Tohru is weirder than I thought."_ Elma thought.

Elma sighed. She hated seeing anyone hungry because she knew it was probably the worst feeling. Looking at the little dragon girl that stood in front of her, she gave in.

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone."

Elma entered the apartment along with Kanna.

Elma blushed. "So-so where should we do this? Or where would you and Tohru would normally do this?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well in that case…" Elma took a seat in the living room. Kanna mounted her lap. Elma shakily loosened the button on her black blazer to allow her more space to nurse the child. She unbuttoned the first two buttons on her white shirt. She removed her bra. Her huge breasts swung free from the support and constriction of the bra. Her right breast was bulging, filled with its load of sweet mother's milk. Kanna cupped and caressed the giant orb and, parting her lips, darted her tongue out to collect the milk drop hanging from that big, stiff nipple. Then her mouth encircled the nipple and she suckled gently, then more urgently. Kanna continued sucking Elma's warm milk for what felt like hours to Elma. The woman just stroked Kanna's soft hair all the while.

"Ahhh" She couldn't stop herself from moaning as the little girl sucked every drop from her. Elma was enjoying this but she knew Tohru would probably want to kill her if she ever found out that she was breastfeeding Kanna!

Kanna's mouth sucked on Elma's hard nipple until the flow of milk was only a trickle now. Kanna's hands kneaded the big, fleshy masses and induced more milk to flow into her hungry, sucking mouth. When Elma was drained and incapable of producing any more milk, Kanna took her mouth off of Elma's nipple.

"You're lucky I'm a dragon and I can do this for longer than humans."

For some reason, this experience made Elma realize something she never had before, that was, having her own children. She felt that she was at the age where she should at least have one child.

Kanna hugged the woman, pressing her face into Elma's voluptuous breasts. "Thank you, Lady Elma."

Elma blushed again, feeling drained but also good. "N-no problem."


End file.
